ATW Podsumowanie: Faworyci odpadają jako pierwsi
Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pojawia się na początku wielka litera "A" potem "T" oraz "W". Wyluje napis "Around The World" i na końcu pokazuje się studio gdzie przegrani mówią "Podsumowanie" Studio McKey: Witajcie w pierwszym podsumowaniu w Around The World. Jesteś McKey... Sierra: A ja Sierra! Hej Cody kochany pamiętasz mnie? Odpycha Sierre na bok McKey: Chcę was jeszcze raz powitaj po raz pierwszy w tym roku. Tutaj w studiu z przegranymi z poprzednich sezonów. Takich... jak ja?! Hej! To nie fair! Ja byłam trzecia w ostatnim sezonie, a teraz jestem tutaj. Sadie: Ja wygrałam drugi sezon, a siedzę w tym studiu po raz drugi ... z rzędu ... Cisza Sadie: To smutne... Katie: Ale pomyśl tylko jesteśmy razem! Sadie: Tak! To jest jakieś pocieszenie! Sierra przyciąga kamerę do siebie Sierra: Cody kochanie słyszysz mnie?! A McKey ją znowu wyrzuca na trybuny dla widzów. McKey: Emm... dobra. Halo! Opamiętajcie się ludzie! Proszę was ... miło ... Czesław Miłosz? Cisza Brooke: Weź już skończ to żałosne. Eva: Właśnie! Skończ to i powiedz temu idiocie Chrisowi że ja chcę być w grze i chcę wreszcie wygrać ten milion... czy co tam teraz jest do wygrania. McKey: Ehh. Wracając do tematu. Dzisiaj porozmawiamy z pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi z Around The World oraz poruszymy zagadnienia. Czy Millie i Beth żyją? i Co z nami w tym sezonie? Ale również. Nowe uczestniczki czyli Venus i Aminet i ich przyjaźń z Gwen. Kamera się oddala, tło zaciemnia się, a po chwili widać siedzącą na kanapie McKey i związaną Sierre koło niej. Sierra: Cody!? Słyszysz mnie? Odbierzesz mój SMS? McKey: Zero profesjonalizmy z jej strony... Geoff: I tak jest śmieszniejsza od ciebie. Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać McKey: Dom wariatów. Dobrze przywitajmy dwójkę pierwszych gości. Vere i Arthura! O dziwo nic im się nie stało! do studia wchodzą Vera i Arthur Vera: Witajcie kochani! Arthur: Cześć wróciliśmy! Sierra: Vera! Czy u Codiego wszystko dobrze? Vera: Emm... chyba tak. Jeszcze jest w programie. Arthur: Ale my już nie jesteśmy! Vera: A ja tak chciałam lecieć do Hiszpanii! Arthur: No wielka szkoda. McKey: Ekhem! Znowu odbiegamy od tematu ludzie! Vera: A to przepraszamy. McKey: Więc jak czujecie się, że wasza drużyna postawiła na was krzyżyk tak szybko? Vera: Wiesz McKey... Wydaje mi się, że wszystkiemu winna była tutaj Heather i tyle. W sumie to ona. Było się można tego po niej spodziewać. Arthur: Ja wyleciałem przez Courtney i przez to że przegrała zadanie. I wytypowała na mnie. Też liczy się fakt, że zmusiła Bridgette i Lindsay by na mnie zagłosowały. No cóż nie było mi pisane być Słodką Podróżniczką. Vera: Tak w sumie mieli trochę racji... Arthur: Przepraszam? Vera: Jak tak mówisz brzmisz nieco jak pedał. Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Justin: Ma racje stary... McKey: Słuchajcie mam dla was krótki materiał. Materiał Nr. 1 ''Bridgette: Na kogo głosujesz Lindsay?'' ''Lindsay: Emm... na Courtney?'' ''Bridgette: Wiesz myślałam nad Heather ale w sumie.'' Wpada Courtney ''Courtney: Hej! O czym gadacie?'' ''Bridgette: O niczym Courtney.'' ''Lindsay: Tylko chcemy na ciebie głosować!'' ''Courtney: O nie! Jak ja wam...'' Koniec Arthur: Co to miało pokazać? McKey: Nie o to prosiłam monterzy! Co? Jak to? Nie możemy pokazać tego czego chcę, bo Courtney zabroniła? Co? I jeżeli powiem to na wizji to nie wypłacę się do końca życia? Ups... Sierra: Cody! Nie jest ci tam zimno? Atlantha: A co z Millie i Beth? McKey: Dziękuje ci Atlantho! Drugim naszym tematem będzie omówienie tajemniczego zniknięcia Millie i Beth. Beth jak ostatnio zostało ujawnione w Syryjskiej prasie. Walczy o wolne wybory tego kraju, a Millie ... no ona zniknęła po jej eliminacji w Rumunii! Brooke: Przepraszam! McKey: Tak Brooke? Brooke: Jako niezależnie powołana dziennikarka Around The World chcę powiedzieć że mam informację o Millie! Całe studio westchnęło Piosenka Brooke Oooo! Brooke Szpieguje! Brooke odkryje prawdę! Koniec Brooke: Co to krótka piosenka! McKey: Brooke! Czas antenowy! Cenny i drogi! Brooke: Prawda nie zna określania czasu! McKey: Ale mój portfel zna... Brooke: Dobrze więc... Chcę wezwać na świadka Wujka Gryzaka! Oklaski w studiu '''Wujek Gryzak: Witaj zupełnie nieznana mi niezależna dziennikarka Brooke! Brooke: Witaj! Więc powiedziałem w WampirNecie że nie widziałeś spadającej Millie z samolotu. Wujek Gryzak: No nie. Właśnie wtedy siedziałem na dachu mojego domku i obserwowałem cudowny Księżyc, gdy ten idiota Chris zasłonił mi księżyc, ale nikogo nie widziałem by spadał. Brooke: A może ty wypiłeś jej krew! Grupowe Westchnięcie Wujek Gryzak: Skarbie. Najpierw pierwsza randka, kwiaty i ślub. Potem wysysanie krwi. Co? Jestem tradycjonalnym wampirem! Brooke: Sprawdzimy, sprawdzimy to i przyjdziemy do ciebie! Wujek Gryzak: A może ty przyjdziesz na randkę? Zaśmiała się Brooke: O weź! Jestem niezależną dziennikarką w reality show! Wujek Gryzak: Ale jesteś taka smakowita... to znaczy piękna! Brooke: No weź! McKey: Czas antenowy, czas antenowy! Katie: Dajcie coś ciekawego! Sadie: Tak my już mamy numery telefonu Wujka Gryzaka! Ezekiel: Nawet ja dostałem! Wujek Gryzak: Akt desperacji z mojej strony... McKey: Dobrze przechodzimy do trzeciego wątku, a właściwie producenci powiedzieli że wolą coś świeżego! Wycofujemy dwa ostatnie tematy, a zagramy w "Jak nie odpowiesz, to nie przeżyjesz" Kathy: Przydał by się jakiś rym... McKey: Szczegóły! Sierra: Cody... McKey: Więc tak. Gra polega na tym by Arthur i Vera mówili prawdę w innym wypadku inni wyeliminowani przed podsumowaniem zginą! Więc powinajmy związanych nad wrzącym wrzątkiem! Odsuwa się kurtyna i ukazują się związani Trent i Duncan Duncan: Hej ludzie! Trent: A gdzie jest Owen? Duncan: Wiesz ja bym się cieszył, że nie ma go teraz z nami. Do studia wchodzi Owen Owen: Sorka faceci, ale byłem w bufecie. Hej dlaczego jesteście związani nad wrzącym wrzątkiem? Duncan: Owen! Idioto! Czytaj kontrakt! Trent: Tak! W innym wypadku my zginiemy! Owen: Haha! To ja sobie usiądę na tej wygodnej sofie by nie sprawiać problemów. Owen usiadł na sofie z boku McKey: No to co zaczynamy? Arthur: Jeszcze raz. Jeżeli byśmy skłamali to oni zginą? McKey: No tak jakby. Vera: no to szykuje się wesoły wieczór! A chciałam się wykąpać i położyć! Sierra: Tak! Słuchajcie! Producenci powiedzieli, że jeżeli będę profesionalna i poważna przez ostatnie 10 minut programu to da mi porozmawiać z moim kochanym Cody'm! Hura! Sadie: Jak oni do siebie pasują! Katie: Ona też powinna być z nim samolocie! Sierra: Dzięki dziewczyny. A więc pierwsze bardzo poważne pytanie! Vero... Vera: T..t..tak? Sierra: Czy Rick coś dla ciebie znaczy? Vera: Nie! Nienawidzę go! McKey: Emm to prawda? Serio? Przecież wszyscy myśleli, że to nieprawda, a wy zgrywacie niedostępnych, by Arthur się nie zoorientował co się dzieje. Arthur:'''Hej! Ja tu chyba jestem... '''Sierra: Cicho! Jeszcze bardziej poważne pytanie numer 2. Artur. Czy lubisz Heather? Arthur: No ten tego... tak? Sierra: Brawo to prawda!!! Vera:'''Lubisz Heather? '''Arthur: No niestety o to chodzi, że ją lubię... Eva:'''Brzydzę się tobą! '''Sierra: Ostatnie pytanie! Vero czy myślisz że Cody jest męski? McKey: Sierro. Tego nie ma w zestawie pytań. Sierra: Wiem, ale to sprawa osobista... Vera: Tak? Uważam że jest on męski. Lina trzymająca Trenta i Duncana się zrywa i wpadają do wrzątku Trent: Dlaczego Vero! Dlaczego? Vera: Przepraszam! Sierra podciągnęła rękawy i zaczęła gonić Vere, a ona zaczęła przednią uciekać McKey: Chyba Sierra nie zadzwoni dzisiaj do Codiego. Arthur: Tak... też tak myślę. McKey: Dzięki Bogu! A więc dotrwaliśmy do końca. W następnym odcinku wrócimy na samolot Chrisa. Kto zostanie wyeliminowany? A kto zostanie? Czy Wredni Pasażerowie w końcu kogoś wyeliminują? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World! Koniec Beth: Czekajcie! Mówię do was z Syrii. Zostałam przywódcą ruchu demokracji! Włamałam się na ten kanał by o tym powiedzieć! Wolność dla Syrii! Teraz to już naprawdę koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World